oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Gazing
'Ah Sabaody' thought Coin as he walked, taking a breath from his cigar. It was one of the many interesting islands in the grand line, the last island before crossing into the new world. He breathed out the smoke. He wasn't here for sight seeing. He walked into one of more infamous districts, he was looking for a certain person, a legendary swordsman. If he could recruit him, great, if not? A brilliant test of his abilities. 'Ah' he thought, spotting a fallen person. He examined the body. Dead. Sword wounds. He was in the right area. He dropped his cigar and stepped on it. He couldn't focus on observation haki with the distraction of the cigar. He closed his eyes, and looked around, "There he is..." he said to himself, opening his eyes and walking in the direction of the swordsman. "Hello. You must be Bimore O. Jack. I've been looking for you. Want to do something fun?" He said with a smile. "Define fun." Jack said as he cleaned off his sword. He was working today, cleaning out the riff raff in Grove seven of Sabaody. Found a few decent sized bounties, mostly in the fifteen to twenty million range. Jack had given himself the mission of slowing the flood of pirates from Paradise to the new world. It was a thankless chore, but it gave him ample opportunity to keep in practice when he wasn't throwing himself into training. "I'm afraid I'm not sure who you are, though you seem to know my name. Can I help you with something?" He said to finish his response to the smoking man. "If you want to know my name..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin and flipped it to Jack. "For a lot of people that's enough to identify me, but I suppose you aren't the sort of person who would know about me. "I've got some big plans to change the world. Want to help me? I'm planning to kill a yonko." He said with his characteristic grin. "Well, if you just want to fight I'm fine with that too. I am pretty interested to see how I measure up to a Shichibukai." "Is this some play on Gold Roger, are you Gol D. Coin?" Jack half joked. "I have no reason to believe you are capable of such a task. Even I don't willingly go into combat with those... abominations." He finished with a more serious note. "I wouldn't recommend attempting to pick a fight. After all... you know who I am." "Close. The name is Coin. Don't think I could do it huh? Well I've got a plan. But perhaps I should give you a taste of my capabilities first?" Coin took a battle stance, "Iron Finger bullets." through a combination of steel clouds and finger pistol, Coin had learnt to shoot metal cloud projectiles from his hands, similar to hour the late Ace fired bullets of fire. He fired a barrage of the projectiles as though shooting from a pair of machine guns at Jack. "Huh, finger guns." Jack quietly said as he drew a breath. Normally his lack of a devil fruit would impair a man like him from this many projectiles. But Jack was commonly confused as being a Logia user for one simple reason. The wind was at his beck and call. Jack let go his breath, using his technique as his air turned into a flock of sparrows, whispering in flight as they charged his opponent. Each one was reminiscent of a flying slash, and each had the power of a cannon ball behind it. A simple attack, the sparrows dove into the swarm of bullets, exploding from the impact, but deflecting them away from Jack, leaving him untouched. But a defense was only a delaying tactic, meaning it was time to test to see what this Coin could do. Jack held Nidai Kitetsu out with one hand, the blade almost scraping the ground. Pulling it up and across his body, he released a wavering blade of compressed air, easily ten feet tall that resounded through the air towards the other man as it left a line of empty space through the top of the root they were standing on. "I guess it's time to see what you can do." "Shave." Coin said as he vanished before reappearing behind Jack. 'Cloud Knife' he said in his head, before creating 5 massive blades out of steel clouds and attacking Jack from all directions with them. "3rd Aria - Hurricane Step" Jack lightly chanted as he raised his leg in response to the blades. He then stomped it down hard as a humming could be heard across the area. It was as if a veritable wall of air was ejected from beneath his feet as the air above him was drawn down before being blown outward. The steel blades staggered, then stopped as they hit the wall of wind, the edges of their forms rippling from the air pressure. Jack stepped back as he coated his free arm with the black ichor of his Haki before rocketing his elbow back into the gut of the other man with enough force to knock him away. His wide stance allowed him to utilize the entire force of his body, with the elbow's power starting from the base of his feet and working its way up his body. The elbow collided, and although Coin escaped serious damage, he was winded, and he new that in a fight like this, that could be lethal. He need to move and think fast. Jack was faster and stronger then him. Thankfully when Jack landed the hit, Coin managed to attach a lumpy of heavy Swamp cloud to his arm. 'He should have a hard time getting that off, and hopefully that should restrain his movement, if only a little.' coin thought. "Ball Cloud" he said aloud, as he produced a large number of ball clouds into the area. Noticing the lump of cloud on his left elbow, Jack chuckled, maybe this person had a bit of potential. He held his left arm out before coating it with his haki. A shrieking sound could be heard as flames ignited off his fingertips before travelling up his arm. It would take a bit before the cloud would burn off, but burned off it would be. Depending on how one swung their sword, a master of the Wind Melody of the Gogyō Shizora-ryū could either cut or pull the air around them. Jack was by definition such a master, and chose to pull the air around him. With a flourish, he drug Nidai Kitetsu through the air as the wind followed, as a dog would its master. A powerful whirlwind of air coalesced around Jack, seemingly cutting him off from the world outside of its depths as the wind grayed out his form. But by sensing the world outside with his Haki, he was far from blind. He made a rapid series of stabs, but all Coin would see is the hundreds of snaking trails of air ricocheting through the sky towards him, once they had cleared the whirlwind. 'Damn' thought Coin, as he saw the cloud start to burn. As Coin saw the streaking barrage of air, Coin's thoughts went like this 'Calm down, remember what he was doing earlier." Coin remembered watching Jack, the minute vibrations and careful movements he made with every attack. Coin tried to replicate them in his arm, and felt the power. "Not quite, but it's a start..." He said, before releasing three rotating streams of steel cloud out of his arm, swallowing the barrage of attacks. "Not bad... I'm going to experiment with this more." Unfortunately for Coin, his lack of a real attack meant Jack could put his entire attention into attacking. He whipped his blade around, spinning around both sides of his body as if fanning the air to either side. From each side of his body several tornadoes formed, before storming out from the whirlwind to strike at Coin from multiple sides. Simultaneously he stomped on the ground, sending a large amount of air into it, which would emerge from the ground in a geyser of dirt and wind, directly beneath his opponent. Attacks coming at him from all sides. 'This guy never let up his attacks did he?' though coin, before jumping into the air and saying "Moonwalk." to get out of the danger zone, and a prime location in the air. "Tempest kick!" he said, as rotated 360 degrees in the air for a powerful cutting air blade, aimed directly at Jack. "Shave." He appeared behind the whirlwind, placing his hand as close as he dared to the whirlwind, he released a stream of sea clouds to change the weight of the whirlwind and disrupt it enough for the air blade to cut through. "Rokushiki is getting annoying already." Jack grunted softly. "I guess it's time to try a little bit then." He allowed Coin to disperse his whirlwind without contesting it. "Iron Body Storm Leg," He quietly said as he hardened his left shin. Bringing his leg up and back as he spun into a kick away from Coin, his leg came into contact with the blast of air from before. It would have been more difficult to stop the blade of compressed air in a direct clash without using Haki, but he wasn't stopping it, only redirecting it. He felt a stinging pain in his shin as the blade of air tore through the skin before stopping at the muscle below. But with how he was doing this, there was no helping it. Jack hit the blade of the air from the side before his leg shifted behind it. Combined with his own Rankyaku, he launched the crescent of wind at the man who he had just opened the distance with slightly. Right behind it, Jack raised his blade directly at the other man. He moved his arm in a circle, the first fully visible movements with the blade he had done so far. But this move required power, so power he gave it. It seemed as if the entire world was drawing towards the tip of the blade. Jack rotated the blade to pull the air, drawing everything around him into the blender that his blade had become from its rapid circular motions. Including attempted to pull in his opponent, to end this fight here and now on his seastone blade. A smile flashed across Coin's face as he noticed he'd damaged the Shichibukai. The world seemed to slowdown as he observed the the full movement of Jack's blade. He had to deal with his own attack and then the sea stone blender. He could just use his logia ability to protect himself from the air slice, but then the blender would pull in his cloud and rip him to pieces. He had to take it. "Iron body..." he said, as he strengthened his defense, took a blocking pose and dug his feet into the ground to stop himself being pulled into the vortex. The blade cut through his coat and into his arms. He'd underestimated the blow, it was his and a Shichibukai's combined power after all. He used paper arts on his knees, so that the force of the attack would topple him rather then cut him, and limbo-ed under. He inspected his arms, a nasty gash ran across them. Jack's attack wasn't finished though. As his opponent dug himself in, he gave Jack a brief window of opportunity for a strike. Jack's Haki ran down his arm before infusing his sword. The ball of wind that had formed on the tip of the blade became black as well. A moment of stillness occurred in which the ball of air almost blew apart as nothing maintained it, before Jack simply stated. "Rokuohou." A wave reverberated from the soles of his feet up through his body and into his blade, eventually releasing through the tip straight into the ball of black air. Jack was using Rukuogan, albeit in a different manner than most. Upon hitting the orb of wind, launching a massive pillar of air, nearly ten feet in diameter at the other man, whose feet were embedded in the ground. His feet were dug in to the ground, his defense had been breached and Jack was preparing a stronger attack. It was time to finish this. He fired as much steel cloud as he could at Jack, intercepting the Rukuogan. This was now a test of strength. Coin had seen enough of his techniques, first chance he got he was going to bail out, he couldn't afford to lose here, not if he planned to take down a Yonko. "It's time to end this." Jack said above the dull roar of the wind as his opponent seemed to be struggling. He drug his right foot along the ground in a semicircular pattern, leaving it behind him as his body was facing perpendicular to his opponent. Nidai Kitetsu was pointed towards the ground behind him, running parallel to his leg. He leaned back upon his rear leg as he moved Nidai Kitetsu up to point at the other man, still shrouded by steel clouds as he struggled to stop his previous attack. Jack took a deep breath as a gentle breeze flowed across the scarred battlefield. Normally this was a technique he could fire off at will with Shodai Kitetsu, but it required a bit of a wind up with Nidai, which is why he was grateful that his opponent was staying still. He wasn't going to be holding back anymore. Jack's blade first wobbled, then twisted, then rotated in a circle around two feet in diameter, as the vibrations Jack normally did to use his wind techniques rotated in the opposite direction. The air behind Jack stopped for a moment, before being drawn in towards his arm as if a black hole had coalesced on the hilt of his sword. All across the island, people would note that the wind was changing direction as Jack gathered the mass of air necessary for this attack. It'd all collapse upon a single point, dead center in the middle of the rotating blade. Jack took a step forward, the first he had taken this entire scuffle. He brought his right foot up, following shortly after with his blade. As he moved it, some of the air leaked out from the rotating blade, shaping itself to look like the head of a snarling dragon, which is what lead to this technique's name. "41ST ARIA, TENRYUUBIITO" Jack yelled as his sword finished it's stabbing motion, aimed directly at the other man's chest. The wind leapt from his blade, dancing across the sky. A swift dragon of massive proportions tore through the air, shredding everything in it's path. It was nearly thirty feet in diameter, and Jack was just glad that there weren't any settlements in between this technique and the ocean, as it took nearly twelve miles to dissipate. The dragon seemed as if it was roaring the entire way to the other man, a short trip indeed. The other man Just had the misfortune of being in it's path, even if the dragon was not infused with the Haki necessary to bypass his defense. Either way, this fight was over. Coin looked at Jack, seeing his full power, how great the man named Jack was and how far above him it was. He smirked. He was even more confident he could do it now. He could kill a Yonko. If Coin got hit by that Tenryuubiito attack there was a good chance he would be killed. He un-braced himself and crouched, leaping with a geppo towards the roaring attack. He sidestepped the dragon by centimeters cutting his clothes. In that split second Coin flicked a coin towards Jack's shoulder using Shigan, determined to land a good hit before leaving. A final parting gift to remember him by, and if luck would have it perhaps a calling card. Coin had what he wanted, and ran for it as fast as he could. "See ya!" He yelled as he turned down an alleyway and back into the more public area of Sabody. The coin was special made. It had a comical picture of Coin sticking is tongue out and winking on it, along with a tag line saying something on the lines of 'Token only redeemable at King Trading and associates' One of the most important traits of a good merchant Coin had learnt, was the ability to size people up. To try and tell by looking if someone was rich or trustworthy. Coin didn't think Jack would follow him, he probably didn't care enough to hunt him down, but then again it might anger him to have an opponent show so little honor. He also doubted he would be interested in his plan, but he had learnt enough from his techniques to make the trip more then worthwhile. Now to get back to his cruise ship and drink something expensive. Jack caught the coin with ease, before putting it in his pocket. Coin wasn't on his list of targets today, and he didn't particularly feel like chasing after him. "Well, at least there was one person who was somewhat interesting today, even if it was a fruit user." he sighed, as he moved to collect the remains of his targets, returning to the town to collect their bounties. Category:Finished Role-Plays